Zack's Adventures pt 2
by IheartItaly
Summary: This is the second story of Zack's adventures when he was a child. When Zack and his friends find a baby dragon, Zack want's to keep it for his own. Please review or tell how to make it better.


Zack's Adventures Final Fantasy 7: Lost Dragon book 2

"Ha,ha! You'll never beat me, Zack!" Alex said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Al!" Zack said. It has already been two months sense Zack became a SOLDIER 3rd Class. Alex was one of his team-mates in the Buster's Honor group.

Kunsel was with them and they walked around outside of the city sparing.

"Here I come, guys!" Kunsel yelled. Alex dodged and playfully kicked Kunsel in the butt. Zack walked up to Kunsel.

"Let's get him, Kun!"

"Sure thing." Kunsel grinned.

"Oh, two ageist one, huh? Fine." Alex said sparing. This time, Zack got his butt kicked. The three boys laughed. They took a long walk and dilly-dallied.

"I wonder what it's like to be a First-Class? Probability a lot better than a stupid 3rd." Alex said.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll know when the time is right." Zack said.

"Yeah, if we become First." Kunsel said. Suddenly, Zack tripped over something. He looked around and saw a big rock almost the size he was!

"That's one big rock. I wonder where it came from?" Zack said.

"Maybe somebody disguised himself as a rock, and hid from his enemies?" Kunsel suggested.

"I don't think so, it would've moved." Alex said. Zack got up and stared at the rock. He put his ear to it then gasped.

"I think this is an egg! Somethings inside of it."

"Zack, you must be crazy!" Alex said, "There's no way-" Then the rock cracked!

"Yeah, it's an egg." Kunsel said. Zack stepped back. The egg continued to crack open. A tail popped out.

"Yikes, it's a monster!" Kunsel said hiding behind Zack. The egg cracked open and there stood a baby big green-eyed dragon. Zack stared at it with admiring eyes.

"It's so cute!" Zack said. Alex stared at him.

"Are you kidding!? It's a monster!"

"No it's not!" Zack said.

"But what is a dragon doing here? Surely it's momma's gonna come back?" Kunsel said. It was obvious Zack wasn't paying attention. He walked over to the dragon and gently petted it on the head.

"It's friendly!" Zack said happily.

"Maybe it thinks we're it's mom? Or worse...Food!" Kunsel freaked. The dragon started licking Zack on the cheek. Zack laughed.

"It's tasting him!" Kunsel screamed.

"So what are we going to do with a dragon?" Alex asked Zack.

"We can keep it. Here." Zack said. Kunsel stared at him.

"Zack, I don't think we should keep a dragon."

"Why not?"

"You know 'why not'. Because it's dangerous to keep dragons. We have to let it go."

"No way! Besides, I came up with a name for her."

"Her?" Alex said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her name is Materia!"

"Great, now you named it after the magical stones." Alex said rolling his eyes.

Later after training, Zack got four meat steaks for Materia. He tried sneaking away, but Massashi spotted him.

"Hello, Zachary. Are you going to gluttony with meat?"

"This is for a friend of mine. It has nothing to do with gluttony." Zack said walking away. On the way out, Zack ran into Sebastian. He was one of the 2nd classes. He had a brother named Essai who also was a 2nd class.

"Hi, Zack. What do you have there?"

"Oh, there for a friend." Zack said.

"Whew, that was close." Zack said when he got to the cave where he left his dragon.

"Materia, I have some food for you." He held out a steak for her and she snatched it out of Zack's hand.

"You seem satisfied." He said sitting down beside her. Kunsel and Alex walked in.

"Now your feeding it meat? It's gonna eat us one day." Alex said. Materia walked up to him and licked him on the cheek.

"She likes you." Zack said.

"I think she likes my taste not me."

"I'm a little scared." Kunsel said. Materia looked at Kunsel and he fainted.

"I think it's a little too scary with Kunsel." Alex said looking down at him.

"Materia wouldn't hurt a dragonfly." Zack said patting her on the head.

Soon Kunsel awoke and let out a moan.

"Ohh, What happened?"

"Nothing, you just fainted." Zack said.

"Yeah, when Materia looked at you." Alex said. Just then the boys heard something behind them.

"I knew it! I just knew you were hiding something, Zachary!" The boys looked at Missashi grinning behind them.

"Missashi, what are you doing here?" Zack said blushing with anger.

"Ha, you WERE hiding something!I'm heading back to SOLDIER, and when I tell them about your dragon, they'll get you three kicked out of the company!" Missashi said turning around and running away.

"After him, Guys!" Zack shouted running after Missashi. Materia flew after Missashi and landed on him. She growled down in his face. Missashi was scared now.

"Materia, down." Zack told her. Materia did as she was told and stepped off Missashi.

"Good girl." Zack said stroking her.

"Now, Missashi? Don't tell any body about Materia."

"I'll tell everyone, Zachary!" Missashi smirked.

"No, you don't!" Kunsel said.

Later, the boys got ready to head back to SOLDIER.

"I'm worried about Missashi. What if he tells them about Materia?" Kunsel said.

"Letting him go was something I wouldn't do." Alex said. Zack patted Materia and kissed her on the head. She sniffed Zack's hand and snapped. Zack drew his hand back in alarm.

"No, Materia!" He said frightened. Alex and Kunsel looked at Zack.

"I'm having second thoughts now." Zack said as if he knew what they were thinking. Kunsel laid a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"It would be better for all of us if she was set free." Zack nodded in agreement. Soon Kunsel and Alex walked out of the cave.

"Zack, are you coming?" Kunsel called.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. I just want to say bye to Materia." Alex seemed to know what Zack meant because he grabbed Kunsel's arm and dragged him away.

"Come on, Kunsel, let's hit the snack bar before it closes. We'll save something for you, Zack."

"But the snack bar doesn't close until-" Kunsel started to say.

"Shh!" Alex hissed. When they were gone, Zack looked at Materia.

"I don't want to do this, Girl. But it's better for everyone." Zack said sadly. Marteria looked at him and cocked her head to the right as if to say:

"What's wrong? Why are you sad? I had fun today! Come on, get happy, Zackie!"

Zack hugged her, kissed her, and told her good-bye. Then he slapped her away and she flew off. But she looked back at Zack. Zack smiled through teary-eyes and walked away.

Zack arrived back at SOLDIER and Alex and Kunsel greeted him. Alex handed a ice-cream chocolate cone to Zack. Alex and Kunsel licked their cones dry, but Zack wasn't eating his. Kunsel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Zack, your ice-creams melting."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Materia. I wonder if she'll be alright by herself?" Zack said licking at is cone. Alex nodded.

"She'll be okay, dragons can take care of themselves." Zack smiled, but he still couldn't get Materia out of his mind.

Missashi looked around for the three friends.

"I've gotta tell everyone about Zachary's pet dragon! Then soon, he and his friends will be kicked out of the city! Hehehe." he searched high and low for the friends, then he spotted them eating ice-cream and talking to each other.

"I found them! Now is my chance!" He leaped out of his hiding place and yelled:

"Hey, everyone! Zachary and his pals are keeping a baby dragon in a cave just outside the city!"

Every SOLDIER 2nd and 3rd class stared at Zack and his friends.

"Nice work, Tattle-tale!" Zack said to himself.

"What 'dragon'? I don't know anything about it." Alex said giving his innocent look. He winked at Zack and Kunsel. Kunsel smiled.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Missashi?" Kunsel said trying not to laugh. Zack joined in.

"You must have been day-dreaming!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Zachary! I know the truth, I saw it with my own Mako eyes. You can't fool me!" Missashi smirked. But it disappeared when a 3rd class asked:

"Do you have proof, Missashi? Did you take a picture?" Zack figured it must have been one of his team-mates. Missashi cheeks turned a little pink.

"Um, no..."

"How do we know if your not making this story up, Missashi?" Essai said. Missashi ran out of the room and it filled with laughter. But Zack wasn't laughing. Missashi almost won. Sebastian walked over to him.

"That must have been what all the meat was for?" Zack shrank.

"I won't tell any one, but be careful next time." He said. Zack smiled.

"Thanks."

The next day, Zack, Kunsel, and Alex went for a walk. They talked about Missashi's look they saw and spared. Kunsel saw a little chocaboo shivering. He walked over to it.

"Think we can keep it?" Zack and Alex smirked.

"Yeah right!" They said.

"I still think Missashi deserved being laughed at. If I was one of the others, I would laugh too. Everyone knows he thinks he knows everything." Kunsel said. Zack shrugged.

"Maybe. Hey, you guys want to hit the snack bar again?"

"You bet!" Alex said.

"I wonder what trick Missashi will play next time? I'm a little worried." Kunsel said.

"Don't worry. Missashi's smart, but he will never take away the courage we have." Zack said even though he still had a doubt.

Book 2 end


End file.
